


reminders

by galaxxyfreak



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, idk how to write endings, they have human names, written for courtship week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxxyfreak/pseuds/galaxxyfreak
Summary: Zamrya comes home to silence, and can only expect the worst.





	reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Zamrya is Yellow Zircon, Zadia is Blue Zircon - it just felt weird saying "blue" and "yellow" in a human au, so i made up names for them.

It was quiet when she got home.

This wasn’t out of the ordinary, as Zaidia liked to keep their apartment quiet so she could focus on studying. Occasionally Zamrya would hear faint classical music, and her dorky girlfriend humming along.

But this silence felt different; tense and uncomfortable.

“Zaidia?” she called out.

As Zamyra approached the bedroom, she heard muffled crying.

“ _Zaidia!_ ”

Seeing her puffy, red eyes raw from crying, well, it tore Zamrya’s heart out. She cradled Zaida's face, before kissing her cheek and whispering comforting nothings - _I’m here, it’s okay -_ in her ear.

Zamrya shifted their bodies into a more comfortable embrace, kissing her forehead and holding her with the utmost gentleness. She stroked her hair, letting Zaidia sob onto her chest.

It took her a few minutes to calm down, hiccuping and voice a scratchy croak. She lay there exhausted, idly tracing patterns onto Zamrya’s chest.

“It was her again.” She didn’t need to specify who “her” was, Zamrya (unfortunately) knew exactly who she was talking about.

Zaidia’s awful mother. They barely talk to one another, and when they do, it’s not pretty. Their last “conversation” ended with her mother breaking a vase and yelling so loud she woke the neighbors.   

“Really? I thought she didn’t want anything to do with you, she made that _pretty_ clear when -”

“I know. I was there, remember? She ran out of the house with a broom.” Her laugh was watery, quivering but trying to make the conversation adopt a lighter tone. Classic Zaidia.

“So... what’d she say?” Zamrya hesitated, afraid she would crack the fragile ice holding Zaidia back from sobbing.

“Well, she started off with calling me a filthy dyke. Y’know, the first thing you would say if you haven’t talked to your daughter in years.” She finished with a choked laugh, trying so hard not to let tears fall.

For the second time that evening, Zamrya’s heart broke.

She continued, “God, she just went on and on about it, about _you_. How I shouldn’t be ‘entertaining your company’ whatever the fuck that is supposed to mean.”  

Her breathing got harsher, hand seeking out Zamrya’s for support. Her mother was a bitch, that was for sure.

She kissed the top of Zaida's head, “Look, the way I see it, she’s missing out. Closing you out, insulting you - she’s throwing away a chance to be apart of your life. I know it’s hard, seeing your mother turn her back, but you shouldn’t waste your time on someone who’s never going to change.”

She seemed to take in the words slowly, mulling them over. She turned and buried her face in the crook of Zamrya’s arm, taking a deep breath before answering.

“I hate that I let her get under my skin like that. But I can’t change her, and I won’t destroy myself trying.”

Zamrya hummed in agreement, stroking Zaida's back in a soothing manner. Her eyelids grew heavy, exhaustion setting in. Her breathing slowed, hand going lax in the other’s.

They laid there for hours, content and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment! let me know what you think about it! i love feedback <3


End file.
